Tales of the Evansville Western Branch Line: Little Girl Found
by Jaden-the-J3A-Greenbrier-614
Summary: What would happen if a locomotive found a little girl in the industrial park who was abused and ran away from home. There's a issue, the little girl is blind. What will the engine do. Read to find out. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Jaden. I am a ex-Southern Railway KS-1 2-8-0 Consolidation and I work for the EVWR.

I have been working on the Arlesdale Branch Line of the Evansville Western Railway for about a year now. I found myself assigned to the DuPont Nylon Industrial Park, switching boxcars around to be loaded and then taken to the mainline interchange where the loaded cars will be taken away and empty cars will dropped off for me to take go and get them loaded.

I was navigating my way through the close clearances of the warehouses when I heard a small whimpering noise. I stopped and activated my holoform and proceeded my way down the alley to investigate the noise.

 _My holoform makes me appear as a 35-year old man with black denim jeans, a gunmetal gray shirt with the number 630 on it, a Jean jacket with the Southern Railway logo on the left side, size 16 brown steel-toe boots, an developing afro, with a beard trimmed in an unusual pattern._ As I stopped to looked around my surroundings, I saw a small stack newspapers fall over and then saw the source of the whimpering. It was a little girl who was shivering and looked to be crying silently. I approached her and she tried to hide away as if I were going to hurt her. The girl had messy black hair, a battered pink t-shirt and light blue shorts along with worn out socks and pink and white tennis shoes. What stood out to me the most was her cobalt blue eyes.

"Don't worry, young one, I will not hurt you." I said softly.

"You no take me back to mean man?" she asked me in return.

"To what do you refer by 'mean man'?" I asked back.

"My daddy very mean. He yell and hit me a lot. He hit mommy all the time. I went to get her and she no wake up." She replied to me.

I was enraged. No child should have to suffer abuse at all. _If I see of find that man, I'm going to hurt him for sure._ "You have name?" she asked in curiosity.

"My name is Jaden." I replied, "What's your name?"

"L-L-Laura." she replied.

"Well Laura, do you want to live with me and my shedmates?" I asked her.

"Yes, pwease." she smiled happily.

I picked her up and took her to my alt-form. I sat her in my seat. While doing this, I noticed that her eyes weren't focused on anything.

"Laura, can you see out of the window?" I asked her.

"No, I don't see Jaybee or window." she replied.

I was confused. "To what do you refer by you can't see?"

"Mommy said I was born like this. Can't fix it." she replied.

"I have to pick up a few boxcars and we'll head out together."

 _1 Hour Later_

 _"Mr. Penn, Mr. Zorro. I'm requesting clearance to proceed into Wyevern yard."_ I radioed the boss and manager.

 _"You may proceed."_ Mr. Penn replied over the radio.

 _Where in the pit were you?!" Mr. Zorro yelled._

"Mr. Zorro, I happen to have a little girl in the cab with me. Can you please tone down on the swearing?" I asked him back.

 _"I don't give a slag, Jaden." Mr. Zorro continued. "I just want to know what kept you?"_

"He say bad words, Jaybee?" Laura asked.

"Yes, he said bad words. They should not be repeated." I replied to her.

"Oooohm, you go to time out and naughty step or you get grounded." Laura told Mr. Zorro.

I found myself smiling at the whole ordeal.

"You can't tell me off, I'm older than you." Mr. Zorro yelled back.

"No you are not. Old people are nice, you are cranky mister and need a nap." Laura fired back.

Mr. Penn and the yard crew erupted into laughter at Laura's reply.

"I will address the situation when I get there." I said smiling.

 _30 Minutes Later_

As I carried Laura into the boss's office, Mr. Penn and Mr. Zorro looked at me in suprise

"By the name of Baldwin, what happened to her?" Mr. Penn asked me.

"I found her in an alley in the DuPont Nylon Industrial Park. She said her 'father' yelled and hit her and her mother. I believe that her mother might be deceased as a result to the violent abuse."

Mr. Penn thought about the situation and spoke to Jaden.

"Jaden, you're one of the most reliable engines in my fleet. How would to adopt Laura as your daughter?"

"It will be an honor, sir." I replied.

"Laura, would you like for Jaden to be your dad?" Mr. Penn asked her.

Laura squealed in delight. "Yes, pwease!"

"Before we set things in order, we need to give you a last name, Jaden." Mr. Penn added.

"I was always called Ketchum on my old line. They said that I was the fastest engine out of my siblings and I could catch runaway cars faster than anyone." I replied.

"Mr. Ketchum. I like the sound of that." Mr. Penn smiled.

I noticed that Laura was exhausted, due to her falling asleep in my arms with her head on my shoulder. I thought it would be a good time for me to head home.

If only I knew that this was the calm before the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eight Years Later

Laura's POV

It was 6:30 in the morning and I was still asleep when my Dad came in to wake me up.

"Laura. It's time to get up. Your first day of school, at Evansville Smith School, starts in an hour." Dad said.

"Can you help me up, Daddy?" I asked groggily.

I always underestimate how strong my dad is. Due to him being part locomotive in all. Before I knew it, he had me up in his arms.

"Eep." I yelped. "I always forget how strong you are."

"I'll be in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Be ready in 30 minutes." Dad advised.

"Okay, Daddy." I replied with a smile.

Dad turned and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast while I changed out of my pajamas so I could take a quick shower.

Jaden's POV

After I left Laura's room, I went to my alt-mode so I could get steam pressure up so I could take her to school.

As I built up the steam pressure, I started singing one of my favorite songs, You Can't Take Me.

* * *

What's this holding me  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be  
And where did it all go wrong  
I wanna know what's going on  
I know that I'll be back  
I won't be beat and that's a fact  
It's ok I'll find a way  
I'm gonna get me there someday

Don't judge me till you know what's inside  
Don't push me cause I'll fight  
(Never gonna give in)  
(Never gonna give it up no)  
If you can't catch a wave  
Then you're never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
(Never gonna give in)  
(Never gonna give it up no)  
You can't take me I'm free

What's this, where I'm at  
What you doing in my life  
I gotta make a break from here  
Find a way to disappear  
Gonna fight another fight  
I'll fight cause this ain't right  
I'm getting out so check it out  
Your're in my way and you better watch out

Don't judge me till you know what's inside  
Don't push me cause I'll fight  
(Never gonna give in)  
(Never gonna give it up no) No  
If you can't catch a wave  
Then you're never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
(Never gonna give in)  
(Never gonna give it up no) Never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free

Yes I am I'm free  
You can't take me  
You can't push me

Don't judge me till you know what's inside  
Don't push me cause I'll fight  
(Never gonna give in)  
(Never gonna give it up no) I'm Never gonna give it up no

If you can't catch a wave  
Then you're never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
(Never gonna give in)  
(Never gonna give it up no) I'm Never gonna give it up, no  
You can't take me I'm free

Yes I am

You can't take me, No

You can't take me

You can't take me

* * *

As I finished building up the steam pressure, I turned around to see Laura and Mr. Penn standing there on the footplate. Laura stood there with her eyes open wide with surprise, wonder and shock. She had never heard me sing before. Then, she smiled and came and tackled me with a hug.

"I didn't know that you could sing!" she exclaimed. "You sounded great."

'You Should hear him out on the the mainline," Mr. Penn said, "He can make music out the sounds of his alt-form."

I suddenly remembered that breakfast was on the table in the kitchen.

"Mr. Penn would you like to join us for breakfast?" I asked.

"No thanks." he replied. "I think you might want to look at the time."

"Bouncing Big Boys!" I exclaimed, "Laura, you're going to be late!"

"Here, you two." Mr. Penn said while handing us two Cajun Chicken Biscuits. "I had a feeling that you would need breakfast on the fly."

"Laura , do you have your cane, book-bag, class supplies, lunch, and phone?" I asked.

"Cane, book-bag, class supplies, lunch, and phone, check." she replied.

"What's rule number one?" I asked, quizzing her.

"No boys." Laura replied.

"Good. Let's go. Mr. Penn, do you need a ride?" I replied to Laura and then asked Mr. Penn

"Yes. Yes I do." he replied. Old Man Jenkins is driving my old jalopy for the month.

We climbed into the cab of my alt-form where Laura sat behind me in the second seat, that I had installed for her, whereas Mr. Penn attended the fire in the firebox.

Mr. Penn's POV

"Jaden, We're coming to the street running section. Keep your hand on the whistle." I said to him.

"10-4." he replied back to me.

After slowly navigating though the main street traffic, we soon arrived at Evansville Middle School. Jaden climbed down and helped Laura down from the 's POV

"Well Laura, behave yourself. I advised. "Your first class is Mobility. Don't let anyone bully you. If guy named Vince starts bugging you, don't let him get to you."

"Daddy." Laura said smiling, "Nothing is going to happen to me. You don't need to worry."

"I know." I replied, "I don't want anything to happen to my little girl. If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"If anything happens, I have you and Mr. Penn on speed-dial." she said while smiling.

"Do you have your braille Clive Cussler novels that you like?" I asked her just to be sure.

"Yes. Yes I do have them just in case my English teacher asks us what have we been reading over the summer." she replied.

Before she went into the school, she gave me and Mr. Penn a hug saying see you at 3:00. As she went inside, I gave two blasts of the whistle before departing for Evansville Yard.

Flashback in Jaden's POV

"Come with me, Mr. Ketchum." said Mrs. Mabe, the social worker. "I need to see how you perform around Laura to make sure you're the right person. So, you and Laura will be going with Mr. Penn and his wife shopping to get Laura some more clothes and other things little girls need."

"Whatever you do Jaden, don't let my wife take you into a shoe shop." Mr. Penn said to me.

I was confused at this. What was wrong with going into a shoe shop. I just shrugged it off and walked over to Laura. She was playing with my brother in locomotive build class, Vashawn. I was surprised that Vashawn had gotten attached to her so quickly but smiled at it.

"Laura," I said and she faced me with a big smile.

"Yes, Daddy." she replied as I smiled at this. I always wanted a daughter.

"We are going shopping with Mr. Penn and his wife, would you like to come?" I asked and she squealed in joy.

"Shopy, shoppy, shoppy!" she shouted and was jumping excitedly as I climbed up in my alt-form and coupled up a boxcar for the items.

Mr. Penn and his wife sat in the two seats on the fireman's side while Laura and I sat in the two seats on the engineer's side. Mrs. Mabe sat on the fold-out chair on the front of the tender taking notes as we rode along.

It was the worst mistake of my life, I ignored Mr. Penn's advice and let his wife drag me and Laura from shop to shop. The shoe shop was the worst, never again was I doing shoe shopping again. Once we were done, we went to the food court and got food. It was quite good, I preferred everyone to eat healthy food, to set a good example for Laura. Mrs. Penn suggested that we go to a few more shops before we depart for home. Laura soon got tired and I picked her up and she fell asleep on my shoulder immediately. I then accidentally bumped into a woman and she stumbled a bit.

"I apologize, I should have looked where I was going." I apologized and steadied her.

"No harm done." she smiled and walked to a group of women and started whispering to each other, unaware that I could hear them.

"I would love a handsome man like that." one said.

"And a sweet and kind one at that too." another said

"And great with kids." they all sighed as I smiled to myself and walked to my alt-form and went home with my daughter.

"I believe you are fit to be Laura's father." Mrs. Mabe smiled at me. "You should be proud."

"I am." I replied.

End of Flashback

Mr. Penn's POV

"Hello, Jaden?"

"Wait, what?" he asked in confusion.

"You spaced out." I replied. "We're in the main street traffic. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the time that we took Laura shopping." he replied with a sigh and a smile.

"You're clear to go." I said while smiling. "I remember you were so tired, that you fell asleep with Laura in your arms and me having to drive you home."

"Yeah, it was a long day." he smiled. "I wouldn't have changed it for anythin...OOF!"

No ones POV

A car had run the red street light and failed to see the big steam locomotive and gotten hit by Jaden and Mr. Penn. Jaden and Mr. Penn climbed down to see if the driver of the car was alright. Mr. Penn called the police and they arrived in 10 minutes. The driver of the car was shaken up but angry. He then, explained to the police and Jaden why he ran the red light.

Driver's POV

"My name is Buford Wright. I'm looking for my daughter. She has black hair, cobalt blue eyes, and blind." I explained frantically, "She ran away from home when she was three."

I noticed that the engineer of the train was shocked at the description of the girl. He then turned to the man who was riding with him who decided to ask me a question.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what is your daughter's name?" he asked.

"Her name is Laura. Do you know or have you seen her?" I asked.

Then the police stepped up and then addressed me.

"Buford Wright, can you come with us?" the chief asked

"Why?"

"We need to ask you a few questions about your history with your wife and daughter." the chief replied.

At the Police Station

Jaden's POV

I couldn't believe that this guy was Laura's father. I looked a Mr. Penn and he then told me not to worry. Buford told the officers about his past life of being an alcoholic, abusing his wife and daughter, and to the death of his wife eight years ago.

"Excuse me, officer?" I asked.

"What is it?" the chief questioned.

"It's time for me to pick up my daughter from school. May I go and get her and return here with her?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead but return as soon as possible." he replied.

I went out to my alt-form and departed for Evansville Middle School to pick up Laura. I had no idea on what I was going to tell Laura.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jaden's POV

I must tell Laura about the accident this morning. What am I going to say to her about going to the police station? I must tell her.

"No Excuses." I said to myself.

I climbed down from the cab and waited for Laura on the undamaged side of the cowcatcher. I looked around and saw Laura walking towards me. I then saw a red-headed boy stand in front of her and tried to pester her.

"Oh, Hell No!" I said as I got up and walked over to the boy.

 _Laura's POV_

I was sitting on the short brick wall in front of the school reading "The Wrecker" by Clive Cussler in braille when heard Daddy pull up in his alt-form. I got up and started walking towards the sound of the steam hissing and Daddy's humming a familiar tune, "Big Train a Comin'." Suddenly, my path was blocked, due to Vince the school bully.

"Well look who it is, lovely weather we're having. Not a cloud in the sky wouldn't you agree?" He said snickering.

"Yes, it is. Nice weather we're having, Vince." I replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Ooh feisty, tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?" he laughed while I walked around him.

"Three, now leave me alone." I told him.

"What are you going to do, make me?" he challenged.

"Yeah, so off you trot. Go wank yourself." I told him while making shooing motions. Vince and his friends just laughed.

"Okay, make me." He challenged again.

I smiled and cracked my knuckles, ready to hit him when somebody stopped me. I immediately knew who it was, Daddy.

"None of that now Laura. I'll be there in a moment to help you into the cab." Daddy's holoform said. "You there, Vince, why are you bullying her? If I see you do it again, I won't stop her next time."

"Y-y-yes sir." He said in fear.

Daddy helped me into his alt-form's cab and we left the school in silence.

 _Jaden's POV_

 ** _It was now or never._**

"Laura."

"Yes Daddy." She replied.

"We are heading to the police station for about an hour or two." I said seriously with a hint of weakness in my voice.

"Why are we going there?" she asked

"This morning, after Mr. Penn and I had dropped you off at school, we were slowly making our way through the street section of track when a driver ran the red light and we struck his car at 7mph." I said to her.

"Go on." She said encouraging me to continue.

"The man is alive and Mr. Penn and I found out the man's identity when he asked us if we've seen a family member of his." I said reluctantly.

"So, where are you going with this?" she asked with curiousity.

"Laura, the man I collided with this morning is your real father." I replied flatly.

Laura looked at me in utter disbelief. I felt like I had committed the worst crime imaginable.

After what seemed like hours, she spoke to me, shaking in fear.

"Sorry for what I'm about say Daddy." she said as I put my hand on the whistle chord. "What does that (Whoooo-Whooooo) want?!"

 _Laura's POV_

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I shouldn't even call my real father, my father. He hurt me and killed my mother. What should I do?_

"He said he wanted to apologize." Daddy said. "I believe you should hear him out even though you don't want to. He's confessed everything he's done in the past and it seems he's ready to do the time for his crime. You might not get this opportunity again."

"I don't know. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Every human being possesses the capacity for change." He replied simply.

"I wish you weren't so inspirational." I said with a sigh. "I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"I knew you would do it." he replied with a smile.

 _No One's POV_

As Laura and Jaden entered the police station, Laura became nervous as the day she met Jaden. She then said to Jaden, "I don't think I can do this."

"Don't worry." Jaden said. "I'll be next to you the entire time. Don't be rust in the undercarrage, this is a time for healing old wounds."

Laura took a deep breath and faced her former father.

 _Buford's POV_

"Laura, is that truly you?"

"Yes. Yes it is." she replied

"It has been eight years." I continued "But, that's not the point. I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you eight years ago. I was drinking alcohol due to stress at work. The stress was the cause of my anger. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you or your mother. If she were here, I don't think she would have forgiven me for what I have done to you both."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed in the police station. Then, the glowing semi-transparent figure of my late wife, Annie appeared and spoke to me and then to Laura.

 _"Buford, I was wondering when you were going to do the right thing. You've confessed your past and you're willing to do the time for the crimes you've committed in the past. I'm proud of you and you are forgiven." Annie said to me. "Laura, I know that you do not want to speak to your real father, but he has realized what he has done to you and me. Know this quote I learned from Mr. Ketchum over there Laura," She added while pointing to Jaden and then pausing adding tension in the air. " **For most people, bitterness is a gaping pit waiting to swallow them all. But for people who know how to manipulate a situation to their advantage, bitterness can be a ladder.**_ "

"Please, continue." Laura said to her late mother's spirit.

 _" **There are those who try to climb this ladder. They fail and never get the chance to climb it again. The fall breaks them. Then again, there are those who are given the chance to climb, but they refuse. They cling to material possessions like championship titles and objects from their past. Mere illusions. Nothing more, nothing less. Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is.** "_ she finishes before hugging her daughter and husband. " _Farewell._ " Annie adds before vanishing.

I look over to Laura, who is left in shock and in tears.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done." I said while hugging her.

"I f-f-f-forgive you." she says while crying.

I look over to Mr. Ketchum or Jaden as he's preferred to be called and said, "Take care of her, the way I should have." He then nods and Laura runs and cries into his shirt.

"Okay officers, you can take me to the Evansville Prison now." I said to the officers who were standing in the other side of the room.

"Here," Jaden said while handing me a small coil of string. "It's so you don't drop to soap."

"You were the right choice for her." I said to him. "Thank you."

He nods again and stands next to Laura and Mr. Penn.

 _Jaden's POV_

"Let's go home." I said simply. "Mr. Penn, you can sleep in the guest room, So we can both be there for Laura if she has a nightmare."

I knew Laura would feel better, but it was going to be a rough night for her.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

No One's POV

Mr. Penn and Jaden were fixing Laura's favorite pasta dish, spaghetti with Alfredo Sauce, with a salad as the side dish hoping to cheer her up.

Mr. Penn's POV

"Jaden."

"Yes, boss." he replied.

"Does Laura have any friends at school?"

"Yes. Yes she does." he replied with a smile. "Their names are Mei Yvonne, Hilda Robinson, and Cynthia McPhearson."

"Do you think inviting them over for a slumber party might cheer Laura up?" I asked.

"Well, bend me over and kiss my ashpan. That's a great idea." he said happily. "I'll call their parents and get the clear signal. Can you put the Alfredo sauce on simmer and stir the spaghetti so it doesn't stick?"

"Sure."

* * *

Jaden's POV

I started calling to make the arrangements for the slumber party.

"Hello, Jacob?" I said to the video call. "Can you bring Hilda over to my place for a sleepover with Laura? You can't? I'll be there to pick her up in 20 minutes. Bye."

One down, two to go.

"Hello, Bertha?" I said to the video call. "Can you bring Cindy over to my place for a sleepover with Laura? You can't? I'll be there to pick her up in 30 minutes. Bye."

One more.

"Hello, Emmie?" I said to the video call. "Can you bring Mei over to my place for a sleepover with Laura? You can't? I'll be there to pick her up in 25 minutes. Bye."

While Mr. Penn continued to cook dinner, I went to pick up Cindy, Hilda, and Mei. I explained to their parents the situation and they agreed to let the four friends have a week-long slumber party. We returned and I called Laura to the living room saying she had visitors. She was excited when I told her that she would be having a week-long slumber party with her friends.

* * *

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Jaden said while ringing the old bell off of his KS-1 alt-form from when he worked on the East Tennessee and Western North Carolina Railway.

"Coming!" they all said at once.

"Spaghetti a la Alfredo Sauce, Garlic Toast, and side salads. For Dessert, Mademoiselle Laura's favorite, Dirt Cake." I said with a French accent.

"Merci, Papa." Laura said in French.

"Is this normal?" Hilda whispered Mr. Penn.

"You should see and hear them when Jaden fixes Chinese, Japanese, or Welsh food." Mr. Penn whispered back.

* * *

 _Mei's POV_

Seeing Laura and her father, Mr. Ketchum, acting like this is making me, Hilda, and Cindy laugh so hard. I've never see this side of her during school. She's usually emotionless like her father is on some days.

* * *

 _Laura's POV_

After talking and playing games until 9:30pm, the girls and I were having a hard time fighting sleep and agreed on going to bed. But we are having trouble falling asleep. I decided to call Daddy to sing us to sleep.

"Daddy!"

"Yes, my little shooting star." he replied.

"We can't fall asleep, do you mind singing to us?"

"I don't mind at all." he answered then knelt down. "Now, let's get you in bed." he said as he put the four on the fold out sofa's bed and under the covers which made the blanket and started singing.

 _Jaden's POV_

I started to sing "Light in the Hallway" to Laura and her friends to help them fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _Close your eyes, lay head down  
_** ** _Now it time to sleep  
_** ** _May you find great adventure  
_** ** _As you lie and dream  
_** ** _If you're scared of the darkness  
_** ** _I will calm your fear  
_** ** _There's a light in the hallway  
_** ** _So you'll know I'm here_**

 ** _So count your blessings every day  
_** ** _It makes the monsters go away  
_** ** _And everything will be okay  
_** ** _You are not alone  
_** ** _You are right at home  
_** ** _Goodnight, goodnight_**

 ** _You won't need me forever  
_** ** _But I'll still be here  
_** ** _For we all have our nightmares  
_** ** _Even me, my dear  
_** ** _From now on, if you need me  
_** ** _You can sing this song  
_** ** _There's a light in the hallway  
_** ** _Burning all night long_**

 ** _So count your blessings every day  
_** ** _It makes the monsters go away  
_** ** _And everything will be okay  
_** ** _You are not alone  
_** ** _You are right at home  
_** ** _Goodnight, goodnight_**

 ** _Goodnight, goodnight  
_** ** _Goodnight, goodnight_**

* * *

Once I finished singing the song, Laura, Mei, Hilda, and Cindy were sound asleep and relaxed. I cupped the backside of Laura's head and leaned forward to gave her a goodnight kiss. I then left her room so she and her friends could sleep peacefully.

"You are a great father to her you know." Mr. Penn whispered to me.

"I give my all to make sure has a happy life." I replied. "I'm glad that I found her that day, we've given her a new chance to be happy."

"Agreed." Mr. Penn said turning to leave. "I'm headed home. My wife will worry about me."

"Need a ride?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." he replied.

We went to my secondary alt-form, a Ex-Western Maryland 4-8-4 and drifted off to the Main Street street running track section and proceeded towards the suburbs of Evansville.

* * *

 _Mr. Penn's POV_

"Thanks Jaden."

"A person in need is a friend is a friend indeed." he replied. "See you in the morning."

"Same to you too. See you in the morning."

 _No One's POV_

Jaden returned and parked his secondary alt-form in the two stall shed next to his first one, which is under repair from the accident, and walked inside and checked on Laura and her friends and found them still sound asleep.

"Goodnight, my shining star." Jaden said before falling asleep himself.

 _No Ones POV_

Unbeknownst to Jaden, at 3:00 am, someone came up to his door, knocked, and left a basket with a little surprise in it. Jaden heard the knocking and passed by the room finding Laura and her three friends still sound asleep. He arrived and opened the front door looking from side to side and then looked down and saw the basket. He picked the basket up and brought the basket inside. He pulled back the blanket back finding newborn baby girl and a note.

 _Jaden's POV_

"Let's see what this note says." I said holding the baby who was sleeping soundly. " _Please take care of this beautiful baby girl, I am not physically able to do it, do to me slowly dying._ '" I read. " _Please give her a name that fits her, and give her a family that she really needs. Signed Mother of the baby._ "I finished noticing the baby was about to cry. "Hello, Mr. Penn? Sorry to bother you at 3:05 in the morning, I need you to get here urgently. "Also, please bring your wife, she might be able to help me in this situation."

Mr. Penn and his wife arrived at Jaden's house to find Jaden, holding a crying newborn baby girl, walking left to right and vise-versa and singing "Light in the Hallway" slowly calming her down.

"Thank ALCo, you're here." I said as the baby was still whining.

 _Mr. Penn's POV_

"Why does the world put you in these situations, Jaden?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
